Destinys Song
by AmaraK
Summary: Modern Version of Pride and Prejudice. Focuses on the life of Fitzwilliam Dracy and Elizabeth Bennet. With a minor focus on Charles and Jane - their story may esculate further on in the story.


The light brisk steps of a young slim woman of average height resounded within the airy confinement of the vacant hallway. Incandescent brown eyes scanning the empty passageway in inquisition for the cause of desertion of the usually bustling room. Swiftly raising the warm coffee-filled chalice to her frozen crimson lips, she took a generous swig of the warm liquid whilst attempting to balance her many books and bag. Unsuccessful in her effort's a mild cry of frustration escaped her as the high stack of books previously expertly balanced in her left arm slipped to the floor, causing a loud echo to resound within the room. Crouching down she freed both hands placing the coffee by the cream wall, she promptly made to gather her many books, jumping back in shock as a cold hand brushed against her warm one. Looking up, her mystic brown orbs connected with a pair of intense hazel. The stranger's gaze never left her own as he silently gathered her books and gently placed them in her arms. With a final look in her direction he casually made his way in to the darkness.

Elizabeth bound out of bed; falling to the floor with a loud thud – the result of the sheets still tangled around her short legs- hurriedly standing she brushed her long locks out of her face seating herself upon a nearby chair in attempt to calm her rigid breathing. Burying her crimson face within her clammy hands she closed her eyes in attempt to relax her rampant nerves. She was being stupid, her thoughts where irrational, it was impossible and illogical but despite her intellectual reasoning she could not help but think she knew him. It was a regular occurrence, the presence of this light eyed foreigner within her dreams. He appeared, inconspicuous and unvoiced, every month without fail. A dark silhouette obscuring his countenance to her, but his eyes; wide and intense the despondent hazel orbs where painfully discernible, looking to her in desperation, love, renunciation, leaving her bewildered in his wake, and for reasons unbeknownst to herself, heart-broken.

Opening the hot water tap she splashed some warm water on to her sleep ridden face and quickly brushed her teeth, with her yellow Belle toothbrush, she had yet to grow out of her childhood love of Disney and she quiet honestly never intended to, nor wanted to give it up. Running back in to her room she opened her closet and browsed through it for something to wear. Settling on a black fleece polo neck and dark blue genes, she swiftly pulled on her trainers before combing out her naturally straight brunette locks. This was what could be referred to as her morning ritual. She never did pay mind to clothes and accessorise, her aim had always been to look presentable and never dowdy, as long as these two requirements where met she didn't spend her time focusing on her appearance.

Entering the kitchen she noticed Jane sitting at the round kitchen table, shoes by the chair leg and feet cosily tucked away beneath her, animatedly talking to someone over the phone. Jane was a beauty, everyone had commented on her startling splendour and never where there comments exaggerated, for Jane Bennet was an extremely uncommon beauty and this no one could deny. Her exquisitely structured cheekbones stood out as her long golden locks curled majestically around them, and her wide hazel eyes brought an innocence to her fair face that was extremely hard to find in a woman. Lizzie looked towards her, eyebrows raised in question, getting a softly mouthed 'Charlotte' in response from her older sister, nodding her head she walked to the fridge rummaging for something to eat. Out of date milk, a packet of salad and nail varnish. What on earth was nail varnish doing in the fridge!? Taking it out she held it up to Jane who simply rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Lydia', of course, why hadn't she thought of that, who else would it be but Lydia. Lydia Bennet was their youngest sister, her manner was wild and her behaviour had more than once put the two eldest sisters in many an awkward position. She amused herself in foolish talk believing it to be mature, despite both Jane and Lizzie's attempts to reason with the young girl she continued in her wayward antics, leaving havoc in her wake. Feeling her stomach give a small rumble. Lizzie began looking through the cupboards for something to clench her hunger, letting out a frustrated growl when she found there was nothing edible in the house.

An angelic laugh caused her to swiftly turn around; locking eyes with Jane's mirth-filled orbs, she jutted out her bottom lip lazily walking towards the older girl:

"Jane there's nothing to eat" she complained in a childlike voice. No longer able to control herself Jane let the laughter she had been attempting to hold back consume her small fame; the soft mirth filling the small kitchen.

"Jane your killing me; I'm starving!" Lizzie complained quite seriously causing Jane's laughter to merely increase, as she stood up from her seat slipping on her purple flip-flops and walking towards her sister, phone still tightly gripped in her right hand. "Oh Lizzy; you can be so melodramatic" she answered through her now subsiding laughter. Finally composing herself she handed the phone to the brunette girl; "that my dear, was charlotte, she expects us at her party tomorrow evening" she relayed, opening the cupboards in attempt to find something to eat for her impatient younger sister. Lizzy rolled her eyes; gently throwing the phone on the worktop "No" was her short but determined reply. Jane shut the cupboard realizing their truly was nothing to eat; "Lizzy…." She began in preparation to persuade the younger girl to attend their best friend's party. "No Jane, I'm not going, I have plans". Jane leaned against the worktop arms folded determinedly: "right and these plans would be…"

"Doctor Who marathon on UK Gold 12 till 9 and I plan on watching it" Lizzie replied. Jane sighed knowing it would be difficult to divert the younger girl from her plans. Lizzie was not a big fan of TV by any means but Doctor Who was one program she never missed, Jane quite honestly found her devotion to the show slightly unnerving. When Lizzie was thirteen and Jane fourteen their father had sat his two rational daughters in front of the TV determined, to introduce them to the wonders of the show that consumed his childhood; so the two young girls where exposed to the world of Doctor Who; the Patrick Troughton years. Although they both took a liking to the quirky show; Lizzy's

devotion to the series increased over the years until it began to verge on obsession, which was; for Jane at least a serious cause of worry.

"Oh come on Lizzy, you have seen almost every single episode of that show; it wouldn't kill you to miss one marathon!" Jane argued in persuasion. Seeing the stony look on Lizzy's face she decided to give in and relent to shameless begging, knowing Lizzy would do anything to stop her elder sister from begging her: "Please Lizzie? Please please please. I'll do anything but don't make me go on my own please!" She whined; looking towards her sister with a helpless countenance.

Letting out a groan of frustration Lizzy sighed: "OK. Fine. I'll go….honestly…" Jane smiled jumping up in victory and embracing the shorter girl in a warm hug: "Thank-you Lizzy, I owe you". Lizzie smiled slyly at the blonde: "I know you do" was her decisive reply. Jane quickly walked out of the kitchen leaving a confused Lizzy standing on her own in bewilderment. Swiftly striding back in she handed Lizzy her long black coat, whilst quickly pulling on her own red one: "Come on lets go get you fed" She answered to Lizzy's questioning look, walking in to the living room, she grabbed her car keys off the coffee table: "What do you say to BB's?" she questioned opening the front door and walking towards their small shared Peugeot 304. "I say what on earth are we waiting for!" shouted Lizzy triumphantly pulling the passenger door open and jumping in to the little blue car.

Charles Bingley thanked the waitress for his tea sending a genuinely charming smile in her direction. Taking an eager sip of the hot liquid he haphazardly placed it on the small circular table; whilst attempting to pull his buzzing phone out of his jean pocket. Giving a final strong tug to the phone his elbow jerked up; knocking the large cup of tea over; a steaming brown liquid soaking through a series of files, letters and scripts, carelessly laid about the table.

"Oh Charles! You wolly!" an annoyed voice echoed across the table in slight anger and immense panic; as he swiftly jolted up straight in his seat, arms expertly wondering across the table endeavouring to salvage any untouched papers. Snatching the offered tissue out of Charles hands he began to place them around the table soaking all the liquid up in the tissues; leaving Charles to continue drying off any readable papers. A young waitress hurried to their table; damp cloth in hand ready to clean the mess made by the two customers.

Noticing a pair of feminine hands begins to move around the files as they attempted to clean the table; Wills head shot up tersely: "What do you think your doing?"

"Sir; please let me help clear the table" the young waitress answered in a meek voice looking towards the imperative looking man in fear.

Will shook his head in exasperation; hard brown orbs boring in to the fear filled waitress: "No. These files are very important we can not risk having any of them moved or misplaced, your assistance is thus not acquired. Thank-you for the help" came the cold reply. Not waiting for a response or acknowledgement he turned back to Charles; brows raised in frustration.

'_There goes the baker with his tray, like, always, the same old bread and rolls to sell…'_ a hyper Lizzie sang, happily tapping her fingernails; just long enough to make that addictive pattering sound, on the counter, waiting to place her order. Jane looked at her in bewilderment; Lizzie was too odd a character for even her to grasp. Her moods where as inconsistent as the London weather, switching from weary to excited quicker than the passing of a second. Reaching out she grabbed her arm gently; looking at her with soft eyes: "Lizzie dear; if you carry on taping the table in that way I'm sure you'll bore a hole in to it" she reasoned. Lizzie merely rolled her hazel eyes: "Oh Jane; do lighten up, sometimes you are too well behaved for your own good" raising her hand ready to continue her drumming; she froze midway as a young waitress came bustling up to them; rapidly sliding behind the counter: "Sorry to keep you waiting"

Jane smiled reassuringly: "Not at all". The waitress let out a visible breath clearly happy she wouldn't get another scolding this morning; "what can I get you". Perking up at the thought of food Lizzie swiftly began to list her long order: "I'll have two slices of toast with cheese; a chocolate chip bun, a cinnamon wrap with two cups of large white coffee please!" Jane and the waitress both looked at her in bafflement; jaws slightly dropped at the thought of her even attempting to consume such a large breakfast. "What I'm hungry" she stated defensively at their shocked looks. Shaking herself out of her daze; Jane directed a kind smile towards the waitress: "I'll have a large tea and a plain croissant please". Nodding the waitress keyed in their orders: "That'll be £8.95 please". Handing her the exact change Jane asked for the food to be brought over to the table and the two sisters went and took their seats.

Jane studied Lizzy inquisitively searching her face for any signs of stress or unease, she had been having a rough time these past four months and Jane couldn't help but worry of the affect the constant anxiety was causing her. She followed her sister's eyes hastily, attempting to catch them, but Lizzy would not let their gaze meet, knowing precisely the thoughts Jane wished to voice.

"So" said Jane finally forcing Lizzy to raise her head and meet the elder girl's concerned gaze; "any more dreams?" she vaguely questioned, knowing there was no need to elaborate.

Slightly tilting her head to the side Lizzy diverted her eyes; answering in an uncharacteristically meek voice: "No".

Heaving a long tired sigh Jane sat up straight in her seat, tilting her head to match Lizzy's: "Come on Lizzy we…." She abruptly stopped as the waitress came along with a tray filled with their orders, silently placing it on the table; she smiled towards the two sisters receiving a chorused "Thank-You" before rushing of. Tilting her head down and lowering her voice slightly Jane began again: "We both know you did, so please don't lie to me, you know I can always tell when you do and this is important Lizzie it really is you've been having these dreams for too long now Liz, far too long"

Whipping her head back up Lizzie fixed her angered eyes on the blonde girl before her: "don't you think I know that Jane? Of course I do, but I can't help it, what do you suppose I do?" she questioned lips slightly trembling from all the pent up anger she had been trying to suppress.

Jane looked at her sympathetically "You know what I think you should do, you..."

"Go see a shrink?" Lizzie cut her off "I don't think so, eight years these dreams have haunted me you really think a shrink can fix that?"

"Maybe it would help"

"Nah, I don't think so; you don't understand Jane, it's too bizarre to amount to nothing, it's not something I want to dismiss. These dreams they…I just….the person in the dream has been growing with me and it's always the same scene playing over and over again but he's aged. I don't know what it is but there's got to be something to that he grows with me"

"It's a dream Lizzy, a repetitive dream, there not uncommon you just seem to be focusing on it too much and that has made it seem all the more significant"

Lizzy's gaze dropped as she reached for the coffee, calmly taking a long sip she looked back at Jane, face an image of serenity; "So how's your project going?"

Jane sighed knowing the conversation had been dismissed.

"What about this one?" Charles questioned pointing towards a large stack of coffee-stained papers bound together by a metal binder.

"No"

"Why not it's amazing do you know what this could do for your career" he questioned incredulously, unable to believe his friend would even entertain the thought of passing up such a grand offer.

"Sure it's brilliant; I'll be the first to admit that, it's an excellent story and it will no doubt make an exquisite movie; under any other circumstances I would have accepted it" he answered vaguely.

"What is it exactly, that is stopping you?"

"A number of reasons actually, one; it has been adapted far too many times, two: I am not working with _her_" he spat out in a disgusted tone "three it clashes with the filming dates of another offer I'm considering and 4; the most important reason of all I hate the bleeding book!" he ranted, irritated at being questioned so excessively on the reasoning behind his decision.

"You said, and I quote 'it's an **excellent** story and will no doubt make an **exquisite **movie" Charles argued baffled by the contradictory nature of his two statements.

"It's an excellent book in literary terms, as far as personal taste goes I can't stand it, it's pedantic, I never could grow a love for it like so many others" he answered looking at him pointedly.

Rolling his eyes Charles grabbed the script, and ran a big line across the title page cutting through the italic writing:_ 'a Christmas carol'_ turning back to his friend he raised his eyebrows in question: "So what is this other script that has caught the great Darcy's attention" he questioned voice dripping with satire.

"You're walking on thin ice Bingley" Will answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh do lighten up Darcy!" he answered, a colossus smile gracing his delicate features: "Come; tell me about this script"

Sighing Will leaned forward resting his elbow on the table; "actually it's a mini-series, an adaptation of 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', it's a BBC project so it's bound to be scrupulous in its making, I think it's a good opportunity to show of my capability as an actor'

'well I can't argue with that; although I don't think you need to prove your abilities, your already one of the most sought after young actors but it's a good move nonetheless".

Will nodded his head in agreement leaning back in his chair, in an attempt to relax: "There's also another upside" he began a rare light adorning his features; "It's closer to Georgiana"

Charles merely smiled in return knowing exactly why he had accepted this mini-series. He knew 'A Christmas Carol' was in fact one of Will's favourite books and one thing he was certain of, was; Will never changed his opinion so easily.

Gulping down the remains of her last cup of coffee, Lizzy slammed the empty cup down on the round table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, whilst pushing her chair out; "right then lets get a move on, we don't want mother to lose her nerves now do we?". The sisters made sure they went home to their parents and younger sisters on as many weekends as they could, depending on their university workload, today was one of the rare Saturdays they where free to return home.

Nodding in agreement Jane stood up; tucking her chair in beneath the table and picking her bag and keys up, before following Lizzy towards the door. She was looking forward to seeing her family again; it was difficult living away from home especially when you're from such a big family, the absence is all the more visible.

Climbing the steps leading towards the exit, Lizzy tripped twisting her ankle in the process she let out a strident echoing cry in pain, causing the customers to turn in her direction. Feeling the room's eyes on her, a small blush graced her cheeks, as she attempted to stifle the second yell threatening to escape. Indistinctly seeing Jane run towards her through her watery eyes she attempted to stand again, unable to control the small scream that emerged, as a shot of pain surged through her leg. Feeling Jane's arms wrap gently around her, helping her stand, she looked up:

"You ok Lizzy" Jane asked, eyes filled with worry and concern.

Smiling reassuringly Lizzy nodded: "I'll be fine, just need a bit of help walking". No longer unable to ignore the many eyes she felt boring in to her, she swiftly turned her head to face the occupants of the shop. Letting a satisfied smile materialize as every head turned back to their individual business as she turned hers to meet theirs. Every head except one, on a nearby table a pair of familiar hazel orbs bored in to her in confusion. Feeling she should recognise those eyes, she found herself unable to divert her gaze.

"Lizzy…Lizzy…Lizzy!"

Snapping her head around in shock, Lizzy looked at her sister in confusion: "What?"

"Shall we go?" Jane asked bewildered at the younger girl's strange behaviour.

"Oh erm yes yes of course" she nodded uncertainly, as she was gently led out of the shop by her sister. On the journey back there was one thought occupying her mind, one question she kept churning in her head: "Why did those eyes seem so familiar?"


End file.
